Five Years Later
by RoniPoni
Summary: After five years of leaving Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel return to find that everything has changed, but is it for better or worse? Rating is subject to change.
**Since we've seen Gravity Falls...**

 **Dipper** has been searching for the supernatural around California, while failing miserably at dating and acing all subjects in school (especially creative writing)

 **Mabel** gets a date with every boy she comes across, but keeps dumping them because they are "too normal". Also, she carries around a picture of the late Waddles in her locket at all times, and still has not gotten over his death.

 **Waddles** passed away peacefully about a year earlier, surrounded by his loving family including his beloved spouse Gompers (who followed them to California)

 **Pacifica** has discovered a passion for cooking. She has taken over all aspects of the diner from the late Lazy Susan, and is currently the one supporting her family (her good looks help attract customers, too).

 **Grenda** has evened out voice-wise. She still has a relatively deep voice, but it is now more feminine. She is now the youngest and most successful soul singer on an international scale. She is living the jet-set life among her boyfriend Marius and his upper-class friends. However, she visits Gravity Falls often and always stays true to her origins.

 **Candy** is now working at the Mystery Shack, where they developed and patented her "human improvements". They are now a successful article in the gift shop.

 **Wendy** has lost all her chill. She is now a high-powered attorney after her brothers finally made her snap, sending her into a justice-craving rampage.

 **Tambry** lives with her boyfriend Robbie and their daughter Muffy (short for Muffin). She and Robbie are barely scraping by as collaborating graphic artists and graphic novelists.

 **Robbie** (see Tambry) is determined to make enough money to have a classical wedding before his daughter turns 1. His current project, A Gothic Valentine, is what he hopes will allow him to breathe easy, although it is costing him most of his time with his daughter. He is also determined not to give in to his parents, who are constantly trying to give the couple money.

 **Soos** is doing well as the new Mr. Mystery. He and his wife Melody are living in the expanded Mystery Shack (now the Mystery Mansion), and their family as well as their tourist trap are expanding. The couple is expecting their second child, and their first daughter has already been dubbed "Little Miss Mystery".

* * *

And now...

 **Five Years Later**

Dipper and Mabel Pines cruised around the hillside bend in their silver Ford. The two had been itching for this trip ever since they left the "sleepy" Oregon town. Now that the two of them were of age, they had decided to visit Gravity Falls before going off and starting their separate lives. After all, that town was what strengthened their bond all those years ago. Mabel's hair was now threatening to choke both of the twins by whipping around the truck, and her locket was constantly bouncing up and hitting her in the face. All of their conversations were punctuated by a regular "OW!" from Mabel. As they reached the outskirts, Dipper started to think of the town that lay just ahead. "So, Mabel," started Dipper, as he kept his eyes on the road, precautious as always, "who do you think the first person we'll run into will be? Ten bucks says it'll be Soos."

"OW!" Mabel shrieked. "Well, I thi- LOOK OUT DIPPER!"

Mabel's cry of pain had distracted Dipper momentarily, making him take his eyes off the winding road, and proving to be a terrible mistake. In the moment of distraction, a golden blur emerged from the woods on the right side, and was on a collision course with the speeding grey vehicle of the twins. Dipper slammed on the brakes, and the metal juggernaut they rode slowed substantially, but there was not enough time to stop completely. The still-moving truck hit the yellow blur with an audible thud.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" cried a hysterical Mabel, all the while violently shaking Dipper by his shoulders.

"I-I don't know!" her brother stuttered. "A-An albino hide-behind? A blonde bigfoot? Yeah, a blonde bigfoot, that sounds about right..." But he was interrupted by laughter from the front of the truck. Then came a voice, a human one.

"Seriously, guys? A blonde bigfoot?" Suddenly, Pacifica emerged from the front of the truck, one hand rubbing her newly bruised hip and the other trying furiously to brush her long hair out of her eyes. She was wearing less makeup than Dipper had ever seen on her.

"Pacifica?! What are you doing, running into roads like that?" Dipper cried, always the safety nerd.

"Well, I **was** on my way to work, but I think that it would be reasonable to say that you two owe me a ride."

* * *

 **THEME**


End file.
